Sweet Nothing
by Applauze
Summary: Sammy has been hurt by Scott, always being shoved and abused to her limit. When Trent finds about the solution, he promises to take care of everything while Scott has no idea what's about to come. Based off of the song by Calvin Harris and Florence Welch.


Sammy woke up with a sharp pain in her head. She rolled over and saw the room in a wreck. It was what left of the war zone that stormed in last night. She walked up to her mirror and placed makeup upon her black eye, the result of the violent argument that occurred with her boyfriend. After playing the layer of makeup onto her face, she left and drove to the nightclub, where she was to perform that evening.

* * *

Scott walked into a burger shop and sat down. He woke up angry and left his apartment that he shared with his girlfriend after a violent argument. He was angry at the whole world and kill was written all over his face. After reflecting for a while, he walked up, placed his order and sat back down. Eventually, his order was placed and after receiving it, gave a small tip and walked out of the shop, stuffing his face full of food because he felt angry and the only thing to do when one was angry was eat.

* * *

Sammy walked into the back office and found her boss there. Trent Adams was the proud owner of the Rocky Road Nightclub. He opened it as sort of both a sanctuary for musicians and for a place for under privileged artists to perform. He was on the phone when his best star and unknown to most people, his lover arrived. He hung up and looked at Sammy.

"How did it go last night?"

"Terrible. Scott was in such a violent mood and his abuse was the worse abuse that I received in a long time. He hit me in the eye but I covered it with make up."

"That bastard! He's not worthy to receive such a fine girl like you Sammy."

"Trent, I want to get away from him but I don't know what to do. I'm so afraid that if I do leave him, he will find me and kill me."

"Don't worry, he won't lay a finger on you and I'll make sure of it."

"Trent-"

"Sammy, don't worry about it right now. Just get ready for tonight's performance."

"Ok, I will." Sammy replied as she gave Trent a small kiss before she left to get ready. Once when she was gone, Trent walked to his telephone and dialed a number. A moment later, a person picked up the other line.

"Hello?"

"Duncan, remember that deal we made when we argued over Gwen? Well, I need your assistance in protecting me and Sammy."

"I see. I can probably get a couple of my guys to do the job for you. Do you have an idea how he looks like?"

"Yes, I do. He should be a tall-"

* * *

Scott finished his food and was walking toward the ghetto. It was getting late and nightfall was already forming a cloak over the city. He walked passed a dark ally where several men were hiding within the shadows. They waited until Scott walked passed before striking. They all leaped out and grabbed him. Scott tried to fight back but he was too weak from all the men grabbing him. They threw him into a van and drove off while Scott was trying to kick his way out but to not avail.

* * *

Sammy walked out onto the stage, brushing her hair as she was fixing to perform. She wore a white button up shirt with black pants and shoes. Seeing that there was some time before the show, she sat down in a chair and the memories from the night before started to return:

_Sammy was sitting in a chair, reading a book. She was in a tank top because Scott wouldn't let her wear much clothes around the house and she detested that. She was in sweatpants and was trying to relax but knew on how that was one thing that was not going to happen tonight. It was almost midnight and Scott still had not arrived home. Sammy concluded that Scott was out somewhere getting drunk and when he got home, he would take his rage out on everything. Before she had time to think, Sammy heard the door slam and she knew that Scott arrived home. He stumbled into the living room._

_"Your drunk!" Sammy yelled as she looked at him in disgust. She attempted to leave but Scott stopped her._

_"H-h-h-heeeeey! Wheeeere d'ya think yeeeeer goin'?" he slurred, jabbing a finger into Sammy's chest._

_"Away from you! Your drunk and you are a terrible human being when you are drunk."_

_"SoyouthinkImdrunk?" Scott mumbled, while all his words were put together and it didn't make sense to Sammy._

_"That's because you are drunk!"_

_Sammy than started to walkout but not before Scott grabbed a hold of Amy and dragged her back into the living room. She tired to run away but Scott started to punch her._

_"Let go of me!" Sammy cried but Scott ignored her. He picked her up and threw her on his bed before he locked the door with no way of escape._

Sammy shivered at the memory. That was how she got her black eye, all from Scott. She had a bitter look upon her face as she grew angry at the thought that she once loved him but now, all the feelings had died. She longed to be free from him and Trent promised that but she couldn't help but wonder if it will come true. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped her shoulder and kindly said to her,

"Your up. Knock them over dead."

"I'll try to." Sammy replied as she slowly walked toward the microphone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a disclosed location, Scott woke up tied down and a bunch of thugs surrounding him. He was confused as to where he was since one moment, he was in a van being kidnapped than he was knocked out cold turkey. Now, he was surrounded by punks and he, for once in his life, was terrified.

"Where am I at!"

"Shut up! No one gave you the right to speak, dirtbag." One of the men replied as he kicked Scott in the side. Scott groaned but all of the punks laughed and said on how Scott wasn't mainly enough to take the pain. Scott tried to insist that he could take it but the thugs just sworn onto him like bees gathering honey and soon, all that could be heard was the agonizing cries of pain.

* * *

Everyone was amazing by the lyrics that was coming out of Sammy's lips. The words were pure gold and could reflect upon so many people. The song was especially important for Sammy since it was actually based upon her relationship with Scott. About halfway through, all of her emotions finally got the best of her and Sammy started to cry. She didn't because she wanted to leave Scott but couldn't; she cried since her life was a wreck with Scott and Trent and she didn't know what to do. While the people thought that she was crying because of the song, Trent knew what she was crying about and walked out. He walked to his car, started it up and drove toward the ghetto section of the city.

* * *

Scott meanwhile was getting slammed and kicked while crying in agony. Eventually he heard someone say,

"Enough!"

Scott looked up and saw a man that he never saw before walking toward him. "I'll take care of this." He said to his men while he walked up to Scott. He looked down at Scott before giving him a blow to the face. After the first blow, he still wasn't pleased. As more blows were delivered to Scott, the anger was a clear as the blood that was being splattered everywhere. Eventually, the blows ceased and the one person that was so detested by Trent was dragged away where he was later found, beaten to death.

* * *

**This oneshot came from the song "Sweet Nothing" by Calvin Harris featuring Florence Welch. The message of the song just gave me an idea and I went with the roll. I never have written anything this emotional before and I feel quite please with myself.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word. **


End file.
